A World Full of Hate, Distrust and Lust
by Amara2006
Summary: What happens when Maria, who is trying to escape her past, falls into the arms of the amazing chocolatier, Willy Wonka? Will Maria fall for him or will she just slink away into the shadows and be alone for the rest of her life? And what will happen to the
1. Finding a Place of Solitude

I would like to thank Fala Delacroix for helping me create this story! Yes, people... there are two authors! Disclaimer: We do not own Willy Wonka! I own the character Maria and that is all. -nods- She was not in the movie.

"For a moment the world turns its back

And you let me come closer

Though the hearts were filled with fear

For this dark sekret love

Oh let the world turn its back

And please let me come closer

Though the hearts filled with fear

For this love"

Sung By: HIM

Charlie was watching Willy think up a new invention, but to no avail. He sighed and looked to the clock. He gasped and his face lit up. "Willy! Come! We must meet my friend at the gate!" Willy, obviously distracted by his thoughts, turned to his young friend and smiled. "Well… as long as she doesn't track in germs or… touch anything." He gave a face of disgust and shuddered. Charlie smiled and nodded. "She won't, trust me!" He motioned for Willy to follow him and ran to the entrance. Willy sighed, sliding his ridiculous goggles from his head and followed his protégé. "I still don't have to like it." He said as he crossed his arms, much like a child. "Who is she anyways?"

Charlie got in the elevator and waited for Willy. "Her name is Maria. She was my old school teacher. You'll like her." "No I won't. She's yucky!" Willy mumbled. He stuck his hand out to check that the doors of the elevator were still opened, walked in, and pressed a button for the chocolate room. "And why do you have to go to school? It's icky too! I mean, what are you? A monkey? Only monkeys get locked up like that." He turned to Charlie, and realized that he wasn't listening to Willy's rant. Charlie had heard only a little bit of Willy's rambling. "You'll like her. Trust me."

Willy sighed again as the elevator came to a violent stop. He took a step forward, and hit the elevator doors, losing his hat and falling to the floor in the process. "Who cleans this glass and makes it so clean?" He says as he stands and rubs his head. Charlie chuckled and walked out when the doors opened. "Just come on." Willy leaned down, grabbed his hat and followed Charlie. This, of course, shocked Charlie since he had prepared for another argument.

After quite a bit of walking through the maze of a factory, he finally made it to the gates where she saw his old teacher. "There she is!" Willy looked up and gasped. Her beauty was striking. He had a funny feeling of butterflies in his stomach. He watched Charlie run to the woman while he tried to cover up his sudden nervousness.' Charlie ran to Maria and hugged her tightly. Maria smiled and hugged him back. "Charlie, it is so good to see you!" She giggled and slowly looked up. She saw Mr. Wonka. This put a smile on her face.

"Hello." She told him softly. Willy looked up to the person that Charlie was running towards and gasped. There, standing before him, was the most beautiful human he had ever seen in his entire existence. He felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach, and didn't quite trust his voice. While she walked closer, he tried to hide his nervousness. Charlie smirked and watched his two friends. Maria smiled a little more and cleared her throat. "My name is Maria." She said. Willy stared at her, his face going from pale to red. Finally, he cleared his throat, stretched out his hand and said, "I'm Willy. I've heard so much about you." Maria nodded and shook his hand. "Hopefully good things." She smirked to Charlie and watched him giggle. She turned her full attention back to Willy.

Willy started shifting from foot to foot with nervousness. "Let's get inside. I just can't stand the cold!" Maria nodded and took Charlie's hand. Charlie smiled up to her and started walking. The doors slid open with a slow grind, and Willy led the group inside. He turned to Charlie and gave him a look of worry. Since people have a tendency to steal his recipes and ideas, he was always a bit nervous. Charlie looked to Willy and nodded slowly to him, in encouragement. Maria slowly walked inside the factory and gasped. "Oh, Mr. Wonka! It's beautiful!" "Yes, it is beautiful." And in his head he said, 'But not as beautiful as you.' Willy smiled nervously to himself, turned to Maria and said, "By the way, you can call me Willy." Maria smiled and nodded to him. "I sure will." She blushed a little and looked down to the ground. Charlie seemed to be enjoying every moment of this.

Willy smiled and turned back towards the Chocolate Room. While his back was to her, he asked, "How long do you plan on staying here?" Maria sighed and started walking after Willy with Charlie. "I'm not entirely sure. I'll try and stay as long as I can." Willy mumbled, "Hopefully forever…" and realized he said it too loud when he turned and saw the amused look on Charlie's face. Maria, however, hadn't heard him. "Well, I'm sure the Oompa… er… um… my workers will set up a room for you." Maria smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Willy." She folded her arms and looked to Charlie, happily.

Willy walked towards a patch of candy bushes where he spotted an Oompa-Loompa. To Maria, it appeared he was talking to a bush. Maria raised an eyebrow and looked to Charlie. Charlie just smirked and slowly slinked away. Willy told the Oompa- Loompa to make a room for her and make it beautiful. He stood, fidgeted with his hat, he spoke, "I apologize, but I have some work to take care of elsewhere." Maria smirked. "You learned that by talking to a bush?" Willy blushed. "No… I just know… well… bye!" Willy turned on his heels and bolted to the elevator.

Maria looked around and noticed that she was all alone. She sighed deeply and wrapped her arms around herself. She bit her lip and slowly walked over to the grassy areas. About this time, Charlie approached her again, noticing the worry on her face. "Maria? What's wrong?" Maria gasped, when she heard Charlie and she quickly looked around to him. She gave him a forced smile and shook her head. "Nothing! Everything is fine!" Charlie didn't quite believe her, as he watched her eyes. Her eyes held a raw fear that he didn't quite understand. Maria slowly knelt in front of him and rested her hands on his shoulders. "Don't worry about me, Charlie... I assure you that I'll be fine." She smiled a little bit and sighed.

She stood up and walked toward a Jellybean Tree. She sat beneath it and looked around the area in complete awe. Charlie, still not fully believing her, followed her towards the tree and sat down beside her, taking off a branch and slowly devouring it. Maria watched Charlie and then looked up to the top of the ceiling. She sighed and leaned her back against the tree. She took a deep breath and slowly closed her eyes. "Thanks, for bringing me Charlie." She told him, softly. Charlie turned to her and smiled. "No, thank you for coming. A lot of people are kind of… well… they act differently around Mr. Wonka." Maria nodded and smiled a little. He seemed to be quite nice.

"I've heard such different stories about him, when I was a child." She sighed and pulled her legs up to her chest. "But, I'll deny them all now I suppose." She smirked and looked back to Charlie. He cocked his eyebrow at her. "What kinds of stories? The only stories I've ever heard are the ones my grandpa used to tell me before I moved into this place. Other than that, I haven't heard any at all." Maria shrugged and looked off into the distance, seeing little chocolate deer walking around the area. She sighed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "There were many different versions to the story, Charlie. There was one version that I particularly didn't like. They told me that Mr… I mean, Willy was a lying coward. One that would cheat and curse to anyone he saw, I was so little then. I didn't know what to believe." Charlie scoffed. "Who told you that? I don't think Mr. Wonka knows what a cuss word is." Maria giggled a little and sighed. "Well, my father for one. Which I shouldn't have believed, in the first place." She shook her head and picked up a blade of grass.

She started twirling it beneath her index finger and thumb. "You know, you can eat the grass, right?" Charlie said, with a smile. Maria stared at Charlie and then slowly looked down to the single piece of grass she was holding. She smirked a little and then started laughing for no apparent reason. "You're joking, right?" Charlie shook his head and smiled. "If I were joking, would I do this?" He stuck a piece in his mouth, chewed it, and swallowed it, and opened his mouth to show her it was gone. Maria's eyes widened and she looked into his mouth. "Nothing! Is this some magic trick? You can't just eat grass and make it disappear! It's grass and we aren't grazing cows!" Charlie laughed at Maria, and took the piece of grass from her hand and held it up where she could see it. "It's not ordinary grass, it's sugar grass that leaves a minty tingle in your mouth after you swallow it. Try it!"

Maria raised an eyebrow and then slowly took the grass from Charlie carefully. She slowly opened her mouth and put the blade of grass into her mouth carefully. She closed her eyes and let the grass have its minty effect on her. Her eyes snapped open when she swallowed it. "Oh, that's amazing!" Charlie sighed and leaned against the tree. "Yeah, Mr. Wonka has done so many wonderful things. Everything in this room is one of his weird creations." Maria watched Charlie and admired Willy in her mind. "He is a remarkable man…" She told Charlie softly and sighed happily. She rested her head in the palm of her hand and went into a dream state.

Charlie turned to her. "Do you like him?" Maria quickly snapped back to reality as soon as she entered it. "Of course not! I cannot like him!" She shook her head quickly and looked away from Charlie so that she could hide her blush. Charlie smirked to himself and shook his head, smiling. "Come on. Let's go find Mr. Wonka and get you into your room." Maria slowly stood up and nodded. "Right." She sighed and dusted the front of her clothes off. She folded her arms and slowly started walking toward the door.

However, Mr. Wonka was way ahead of them, considering he had been watching them entirely. Surveillance cameras had been set up around the factory, so he could monitor work, as well as make sure the area was secured. He marveled at her beauty, and the sound of her voice. When she stood to walk, he ran to meet them. Maria made it to the door and slowly placed her hand on the doorknob. She opened the door and looked around, seeing a very white hall and door. She stared in wonder and seemed slightly confused.

Willy had managed to get into the hallway before they did and he suddenly appeared in front of Maria. She gasped in fear and fell back, only having Willy as a saving grace. He held her by the arms and pulled her back to her feet, with an eerie smile. "Hello!" Maria placed her hand over her chest, in attempt to calm her heartbeat down. "Oh, it's you! Goodness, you scared me!" She said and took a deep breath. Willy smiled a little and blushed a bit. "I'm sorry, but I had to show you your bedroom! It's beautiful! Come on!" He wrapped his hand around her wrist and pulled her in the direction of the room. Maria nodded and tried to keep up with Willy. She looked over her shoulder and saw Charlie, yet again, looking quite interested in what was playing before him. Willy realized quickly that his legs were much longer than hers, and slowed down to a brisk walk instead of a sprint. He heard Maria sigh with relief behind him, and he couldn't help but blush just a little.

Finally they happened upon a door that looked quite ordinary on the outside. Maria smiled a little to Willy and then slowly looked over the door. She raised an eyebrow and slowly let her hand feel the way the wood was. She sighed happily and slowly looked down to the doorknob. She then looked back up to Willy. Willy smiled. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go ahead and open it! It's quite beautiful you know. I hope you like it!" Maria took a deep breath and slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door. She gasped, as she saw what lie before her. The room had marble flooring that was showing her reflection in it, and the walls were made of a pearl type texture. Her mouth was wide open and her eyes were like a deer's in headlights. "Oh, Willy... it's gorgeous!" She looked around more and noticed a large purple bed in the middle of the room that had two giant W's in the middle of the silk blanket.

She now had a big smile on her face. Willy returned the smile, blushing a tad bit because he was enjoying her excitement. She turned to Willy and had tears in her eyes. "No one has ever done anything like this for me...ever." Willy grabbed her hand again and led her to a closet on the far side of the wall. The handles were made of gold W's. He thrust them open revealing a variety of dresses, pants, and shirts made of silk and velvet. Maria's mouth dropped and she covered it with her hand. "Willy, you really didn't have to go through all of this trouble to get me these things…" She whispered to him and looked up into his eyes. She had tears brimming up in her own, still.

Willy looked at the floor, wanting very much to say many different things at the moment to such a beautiful woman. But how do you tell someone you just met that you like them? He still had butterflies in his stomach at the mere sight of her. Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by an Oompa Loompa. Maria looked through her closet and took a deep breath. All of those gorgeous clothes and they were all in her size. How Willy knew that, she had to still guess. She bit her lip and then looked down to where the Oompa-Loompa stood. She gasped, in fright when she saw it. She had never seen something so tiny... That looked human. Maria put her hand over her chest and watched the little man walk away.

She swallowed hard and pointed in the direction that it left. "What on earth was that?" She asked him, with her heavy British accent. Willy giggled. "Oh, come on! That's an Oompa-Loompa! Everyone knows that!" He nodded matter-of-factly. Maria raised an eyebrow and finally had her heart rate under control. "Well, I didn't know..." She said, softly and cleared her throat. "It just gave me a fright, that's all." She bit her lip and looked up to him. She nodded and folded her arms. Little did Willy know that she had never seen or heard of an Oompa-Loompa.

Willy smirked and walked out of the room. "I still have a bit of work to do. I'll meet you at your house for supper Charlie. There are far too little things to do and way to much time to do them in!" He paused. "Scratch that...reverse it... and all that jazz.." With that, he walked briskly down the hall, swinging his cane in circles. Maria opened her mouth to say something to Willy, but nothing came out. She bit her lip again and then took another look of her room. She sighed and rested her hands on her hips. She knew that Charlie was still in the room, but she just wanted to see what exactly she had in this gorgeous room of hers. She looked around and started peeking into the different drawers.

Charlie watched Maria, closely. Maria looked over her shoulder and noticed Charlie watching her. "Charlie, why exactly are you looking at me dear?" Charlie quickly snapped out of his daze and wiped the silly smirk off of his face. "No reason... you just look so happy, that's all." Even when dear Charlie was in school and had Maria as his teacher, never had she looked so happy. This was the first time seeing her like this. Maria kind of smirked, turning her attention back to the random things in her drawers.

Suddenly, she found something of interest. It was a tiny locket with a picture of a tiny baby with pretty eyes and on the other side it said, "To my Dearest William." This locket made Maria very curious. "Umm... Charlie? Where exactly would Mr. Wonka be staying?" She looked over her shoulder to Charlie, while carefully hiding the locket into her skirt pocket. She just had to find out where the locket was and where it came from. Damn her, for having to be so nosy. Charlie looked at her with a blank face for a few moments and then his face lit up. "Oh! He should be in the Invention Room! Let me go and get him for you!" With that, he ran out of the room. Maria opened her mouth to speak yet again, but nothing came out. She groaned and slapped her forehead with her hand. She shrugged and closed her closet doors. She slowly walked over to her bed and then fell back into it. She felt like she was sinking into the soft mattress, as soon as her back hit it. She sighed happily and looked up at the ceiling.

She waited for Charlie and Willy.

But while Charlie and Willy were away, her mind traveled to many different things that had been bothering her for a long time. These things were her past. The past that she feared to remember. She hadn't had a good childhood and whenever it was brought back into her mind, she would go into deep depression. She tried her hardest to keep the thoughts out of her head. Maria's eyes snapped shut and she saw all of the horrors of her childhood.

Beatings.

Screaming.

Things being thrown.

Maria made whimpering sounds and tossed and turned on her bed. She punched her hand into the air, as if she were punching someone else. And what truly awoke her from her "nightmare" was the sound of someone at the foot of her bed making small pain noises. When she looked she saw Willy Wonka in a heap on the floor with blood coming out of his lip. Maria gasped, when she saw Willy. "Oh, my god! Willy, I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed and quickly knelt down by his side. "Let me see that..." She said, softly and made him look at her. Maria was scared to death that she had hurt Willy Wonka bad. She didn't want to make him mad at her. He looked up at Maria, tears running down his face. "Don't worry. I'm fine. I've done worse than this when I was out searching for flavors..." His eyes fuzzed over with a flashback, and Charlie took this opportunity to apply medicine to the lip and clean the blood off.

Maria looked to Charlie and waved her hand in front of Willy's eyes. "What's the matter with him, Charlie? Did I really hit him that hard?" She asked him, seeming very worried about the situation. Charlie shook his head. "No, he's having a flashback. And I suggest we doctor him before he comes to and realizes we are touching him without protection. He doesn't like touching or being touched by people." This of course made Maria think back to when she first walked into the factory. Maria nodded slowly and helped Charlie clean up Willy's wound. She sighed deeply and looked over Willy's face. She couldn't believe that she had hit him. She really didn't mean to. She looked over his face and smiled weakly.

Charlie looked at her face for a moment. "What exactly were you doing? You looked like you were having a seizure." Maria cleared her throat and looked to Charlie. "Nothing... just having a bad dream, that's all." She bit her lip and looked back to Willy. Once they were done cleaning up Willy's wound, she backed away from him, so that he wouldn't know they touched him.

Meanwhile, while all this was going on, the threesome was quite unaware of a plot against the factory… 


	2. Returning Pain

In joy and sorrow my home's in your arms in world so hollow it is breaking my heart in joy and sorrow my home's in your arms in world so hollow it is breaking my heart

Sung By: HIM

Maria stood in front of the Inventing Room and saw that the door was cracked open. She had gone to their because WIlly had asked her to, while she was cleaning his wound. She slowly walked inside and cleared her throat. "Mr. Wonka..." Willy Wonka had not noticed her come in to the inventing room, and continued working on a very colorful piece of candy in front of him. Maria took a step closer, not wanting to intrude or startle him. "Mr. Wonka?" No reply. "Mr. Wonka, you asked me to come see you?" Still no answer. Finally she decided to go against his wishes and touch him. She gently tapped him on the shoulder. "Mr. Wonka?"

Willy spun around with a look of utter shock and amazement before falling out of his chair onto the floor and scooting away. "Who are you? Are you here to steal my recipes!" His back hit the wall and he came to a stop, wrapping his arms around his legs. "Mr. Wonka, it's me, Maria. You asked me to come see you this afternoon, remember?" Willy thought about it for a minute. "Right...sorry...I just got so...lost in my thoughts..." Willy stood and dusted himself off.

Maria raised an eyebrow at Willy and folded her arms. Anyone could tell that she was worried about him. "Are you sure that you are okay? You seem quite perturbed with something..." She said, gently. She stood in front of him and looked into his purple eyes. He closed his eyes, lowered his head, and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Just having a couple of...flashbacks." His eyes started to glaze over.

Maria quickly figured he was sinking into another one, leaned down and grabbed Willy by the face. "Mr. Wonka, come back to earth!" Willy Wonka gasped and stared at her. He seemed quite scared or worried. "I... I'm so sorry, Maria..." He said, softly and slowly backed away from her. Maria raised an eyebrow and watched him. "There is no need to worry about it, Mr. Wonka." She told him. Willy sighed. "My flashbacks have been getting worse here lately.." He looked around the room, trying to remember what he had called her in the inventing room for, when a piece of sparkling candy caught his eyes. "Ah yes! I remember now!" He jumped to his feet, and began to walk briskly towards the shiny object.

Maria saw it, and thought it was aluminum foil, but upon closer investigation, she realized it was the candy itself. "Oh my...it's beautiful!" Though after she said it she felt funny saying that about candy. He looked at her and smiled. "It's not just a regular piece of candy. This is basically a low grade hallucinogen." Maria was shocked that he even knew that word. "What does it do?" He smiled again. "Basically, it lets you see what you truly..." He stopped, almost like he was searching for a word. He reached into the front pocket of his jacket and took out que cards. After shuffling through three or four, he found one, read it, mouthing out the words that he had just spoken, then said "Desire!"

Maria looked at the shiny candy. "So basically it's like a drug." Willy frowned a bit. "No, you see this candy plays with the natural human emotions, hormones, etc and against the reasoning, logical parts of the body. Basically, it allows you to see these things clearly without interruption of that darn logic!" He was grinning from ear to ear. "Well, what good will that do?" He looked down, thinking about it, and turned back to the que cards. "It allows a person to truly see what they want, so they can be happy!" He threw the que cards behind him after he said the line.

"How do you know when someone has eaten the candy?" Maria was beginning to like the idea of the candy. "Well, you just look into their eyes. Their eyes will have tiny stars in them for about an hour, and for the first 10 minutes you are shown images of what you truly want and or need. As you go on through the day, the candy still works, but you see normally. It's basically just a little voice in your head at that point!" Maria smiled at him before looking down at the shiny candy. "This sounds absolutely amazing!" Willy giggled. "Yeah, I know! I stayed up all night thinking about it and making it! And you know what else it does?"

Maria looked up at him expectantly. "If you are a big business person, it can also help you make business ideas. Basically, 'Do I really want my workers doing this? No not really. How about this? SURE!" Maria smiled widely to Willy and giggled a bit. "You did a great job, Mr. Wonka. I am greatly impressed." She nodded and looked back down to the candy.

She had never seen or heard of anything like it before. Ever since she came to the factory, she had started believing in things that she had never believed in before. Willy gently picked it up and looked at it, treating it like a sensitive piece of cargo. He glanced at Maria over the candy and said, "This is the candy I wanted you to try." Maria raised an eyebrow and looked down to the candy. She smiled a little and slowly looked back up to Willy. "Really? You would want me to try it out?" She seemed a little hesitant, but excited. He smiled and handed her the candy and smiled a bit bigger. "Go ahead! Eat it! It won't hurt, I tried it twice already!"

What he didn't include that what he saw had kind of frightened him, but at the same time, excited him. Maria slowly looked down to the candy, as she held it in her hand carefully. She looked to Willy once more and then stuck it in her mouth. She waited for a few moments and then her eyes suddenly glossed over. Her mouth opened slightly and she looked as if she were in some sort of daze. She saw herself with a man. She couldn't quite make out who the man was, since he was covered by the darkness. They were together, laughing and holding each other. Then making love. Who was this man? She didn't know! It wouldn't show her. She looked a little harder and then it revealed...

WILLY WONKA! Her eyes widened and she instantly snapped out of it. Willy clasped his hands together. He began bouncing up and down with anticipation. "What did you see? What did you see?" He couldn't hold in his excitement. Maria turned her gaze to him, and quickly tried to hide the look of surprise on her face. "I saw...I saw..." She quickly tried to think up a lie. "I saw my family...and we were happy...and eating Thanksgiving dinner...and I had a dog.." She realized quickly that she was babbling and cut herself off.

As she looked at Willy, she realized the candy was still working, because there was a faint glow around him, almost like he was in a spotlight. She shook her head trying to make the fuzz go away. "How long did you say the candy lasted?" "Oh, about 24 hours!" He was still smiling as he said it. "I'm sorry Mr. Wonka, I have to go...now...I have something that I...need..." And she bolted from the room, leaving a baffled Mr. Wonka behind. Maria couldn't face Willy! She wasn't even supposed to have fallen in love with him! She couldn't fall in love at all anymore. She promised herself that. She was getting in too deep and it was scaring her. She swallowed hard and wrapped her arms around herself.

"How can that be?" She whispered, as she walked to her room. She needed to think. Finally she decided to write in her journal, she hadn't done that the entire time she was here, simply because she hadn't needed to. She only wrote in it when her thoughts were too messed up for her own head, and had no where else to write them.

Willy was torn, when Maria left. He didn't know what she had seen and why it made her so upset. He sighed deeply and started to walk out of the room. He needed to find her and see what was the matter. Besides, she did that for him... He walked off towards her room and waited outside the door. He put his ear to the door and listened intently. What he heard made him cringe. He heard sobbing and then sharp pain sounds. He wasn't sure he wanted to go in there now... The screams were unbearable to him. He had to do this. His hand, now shaking, slowly turned the knob and then he quickly opened the door.

His eyes widened at what lay before him. 


	3. Problem Solving

**Disclaimer: We do not own Willy Wonka! I own the character Maria and that is all.**

**Chapter 3:**

Maria, the woman that easily captured his heart, was cutting herself with a piece of glass. "Maria!" He shouted and quickly ran to her and threw the glass across the room. He then kneeled down beside her and enveloped her in his arms. Blood was seeping out of the deep wound on her upper arm, but still he held her. He held her while she cried into his jacket. "Maria, what's wrong? Please! Talk to me!" Maria started growing quiet, and her sobs ceased. "Maria?" She looked up at him, and tried to fake a smile, but failed. "I'm sorry...Mr. Wonka...I shouldn't have bothered you...and your work...I...I need to go home." Maria stood, looking down and where she had been holding Willy, and realized he was covered in her blood. "I'm also sorry about your clothes." Maria ran out of the room, clutching the walls for support.

Willy had no idea what had just happened and went she said that she needed to go home, something went off in his mind. He didn't want her to go home. "MARIA!" He yelled, got up and then ran after her. "I really need to talk to you!" He caught up to her and rested his hand on her arm. "Can you please stay, so we can talk?" He asked her, very gently. Maria stared at him and wiped some of her tears away. "I... I don't want to be a bother to you anymore, Mr. Wonka." She sighed and looked down the hall. Willy sighed and made her look at him. "You won't. You aren't." Maria looked deep into his eyes, hoping the candy had worn off.

She liked him, she knew that. But she didn't know how to tell him this. "I can't stay...I just...I can't." He held her face between his hands. "Why not, Maria?" "I just can't!" And a new set of tears fell from her eyes. He held her close while she cried, and she couldn't help but snuggle into the warmth that was Willy Wonka. "I don't want to go...but I have to..." She turned to walk away from him, but Willy grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him with a thud of bodies. He looked deep into her eyes and leaned slowly in to kiss her...when a noise behind him made him turn his head.

Charlie stood behind him with a smile on his face. Maria quickly hid hers in Willy's jacket. "Did I interrupt something?" Willy glanced down at the ashamed Maria and turned back to his protege. "No, dear boy. You didn't. What's up?" Charlie's smile disappeared. "I think there is something wrong with the Oompa Loompa's...they seem...pissed." Willy knew Charlie hardly cursed, so this had to be a huge ordeal. "Where are they?" "They are in the inventing room...almost all of them I think." Willy nodded. "Ok. I'll be there in a minute." Charlie nodded and walked away, glancing over his shoulder and smirking before he ran out of sight around a corner.

Willy looked down at Maria. "Please don't leave...please. It would break my heart to see you go...it's already breaking my heart seeing..." He lifted her wounded arm, a drop of blood that had been sitting on the tip of her finger falling to the floor. Maria nodded. "Ok, Mr. Wonka...I won't leave..not tonight anyway..." Willy smiled. "Good. I'm glad...and please...call me Willy...or William...or whatever you'd like to call me...Just don't leave me yet..." He took her bloodied hand and escorted her back to her room, opening the door for her and closing it behind her.

When the door was securely shut tight, he mumbled to himself. "Now, I wonder what's gotten into the Oompa Loompas..." and began to stroll down the hallway thinking of possible answers. The oompa loompas cocked an eyebrow or two at him, some of them turned their backs to him and continued their rapid conversations with each other. Willy swallowed hard and fingered his cane for a few moments. He looked over the Oompa-Loompas nervously. He had no clue what to say or do.

Maria sat on her bed sadly and stared down at her cuts. She sighed deeply and bit her lip hard. She couldn't believe that she was actually going to stay. What was it that Willy did to make her feel this way?

Meanwhile, back to Willy's problem...

Willy finally cleared his throat and the Oompa Loompas turned to look at him. "What can I do for you...you all look so angry." The Oompa Loompas glanced at each other and nodded. Willy bit his lip hard and nodded. "I see... so... what is it that I can do to help you all?" He asked, softly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ooooooh! Cliff-hanger! Heehee. -rubs hands together evilly- This is great! Reviews, reviews people!**


End file.
